


Little Accidents

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [12]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Undressing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou's got a hot new neighbour that he accidentally catches undressing one day. And then one month later, he accidentally bumps into him outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "undressing" square of my fic bingo card. Crossposted to LJ.

Shou really doesn’t mean to act like a complete creep or stalker or pervert or anything. He’s a good guy, never gets in trouble with the law, straight A college student, etcetera. Anyone would say that he’s more than a decent guy.

But then there’s the matter of his incredibly hot neighbour. Shou first noticed him a month ago, when he was just glancing out the window, taking a break from his studies. Right opposite him, a few scant meters away, was another bedroom. It hadn’t been occupied for some time, but today the lights were on.

And then in stepped the most gorgeous guy Shou had ever laid eyes on in his life. He was short and cute and blond, with a beer in one hand. He looked younger than Shou by maybe a few years - perhaps twenty, since he was drinking - and had the fullest, poutiest lips ever. And then he began to strip.

First he tossed his jacket onto the bed, and then he pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a lean, rather well-toned body (and Shou cursed his own skinny form, destined never to put on any sort of weight, muscle or otherwise). The neighbour proceeded to pull off his jeans, walking around his room in nothing but his boxers.

At that point, Shou realised he was watching the poor kid, and he immediately looked back down at his desk, realising that he should continue studying. And move his desk away from the window. And maybe take care of the growing bulge in his pants one way or another.

Studying for hours every day and doing his college assignments did very little for his social life, and though his flatmate Tora, and their friends, Saga and Nao tried inviting him to parties, but he’d only rarely met guys he was both interested in, and were interested in him back. He didn’t have time to go to a gay bar, nor did he think it would be a good idea if one of the honour students were to be caught going to a gay bar.

More often than not, he only had his hand and laptop for company. Dear god, he was a sad creature.

Shou’s irritation over his predicament was enough to will his dick back to non-arousal. Shou wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. With a sigh, he plugged in his earphones and continued studying.

Shou doesn’t ever mean for this to go further. Watching people undress (no matter how hot) without their consent is exactly the kind of thing that decent people do not do. But every night when he comes home, when he looks towards the window or something, Cute Neighbour is right there.

He’s almost always shirtless, while doing something like being on his laptop or playing the guitar for a while or apparently studying. Shou never really stares like he did the first time, but he can’t help but look towards the window every day when he steps into his room, and feels oddly reassured when he sees Cute Neighbour there, safe and just doing his thing.

And then there’s this moment right now.

With a class cancelled due to the lecturer falling sick, he got to go home early. Tora told him to buy dinner since he was going to get home earlier, and on the way back from the conbini, he bumped - literally - into Cute Neighbour.

“I’m sorry!” Shou said at once, picking up the other guy’s bag for him - before he did a double take at realising exactly who it was.

And then - “Oh! It’s you!”

So there. This very moment. He realises that Cute Neighbour actually recognises him, and his first instinct is to flee and hide. Yet his legs don’t seem to be working properly, keeping him rooted in place.

“Uh. Hello?” Shou tries, holding out his hand with the bag, and God, he sounds horribly awkward.

Cute Neighbour just beams at him though, taking the bag. “Thank you! It’s nice to actually meet you.”

Shou manages a mere, “Um.” ( _Good going_ , his mind tells him sarcastically, _that’s really impressive_.)

“So, mister neighbour, I’m Hiroto,” Cute Neighbour - ah yes, _Hiroto_ \- offers. “Before you ask, yes, I recognise you. Are you okay? You’re really pale.”

“I - fuck, yes, I’m sorry. Oh god, you must think I’m such a creep, um, fuck, I’m sorry!” Shou squeaks out.

Hiroto blushes. “It’s okay! It was… it was quite flattering, actually. There’s a reason why I never closed my windows,” he says, ducking his head. “I was kinda trying to get your attention, you know.”

“Huh, well...” Shou says awkwardly. “Anyway, I’m Shou. It’s nice to meet you. I panicked there, I just thought that, uh, most people don’t take kindly to being looked at unknowingly… or something.”

Hiroto laughs and turns in the direction of the apartment buildings, and Shou follows. “I knew, the first day. I’d just moved in and I noticed you looking at me. And after you turned back, I got curious and I thought, fuck it. I was going to try and get your attention some way or other. You’re really attractive,” Hiroto explains, blushing a little as he says the last bit.

Shou grins. “So are you. You… you didn’t think I was creepy?”

Hiroto shrugs. “Not at all. Frankly, if you walked into your room naked, I might just look, too. Not that you ever do that, do you? I’d have noticed if you did.”

“I like clothes, except when unneeded...” Shou replies, and he mentally berates himself for saying something so very inane.

Hiroto grins at him, and then with just the smallest trace of hesitation, says, “So, might we be in a situation together, where we don’t need clothes?”

Shou stares at Hiroto in surprise. “You’re very forward, aren’t you?”

Hiroto shrugs and smiles, a touch shyly. “You like me. I like you. Why not?”

Then, Shou blurts out, “My flatmate isn’t going to be home for a couple more hours. Do you want to come over?”

Hiroto’s answering smile and gleaming eyes tell him all he needs to know.

\---

It’s later, when Shou and Hiroto are very much naked and curled up together on Shou’s bed, when Shou finally gets it into his mind to ask, “So, what do you say to coffee or something?”

Hiroto looks up at him, blinking slowly, clearly still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. “Mm… people usually ask that before they bring someone home for sex, you know.”

Shou shrugs, and throws a possessive arm around Hiroto’s waist, which Hiroto happily leans into. “It’s not like we met in a usual way.”

Hiroto grins. “Sure. I know a really good place. How does… Saturday morning sound? We could get breakfast, and then maybe go out for movies or whatever...”

“Yes, of course,” Shou agrees, and presses a kiss to Hiroto’s forehead. “Are you staying the night?”

Before Hiroto can answer, the door opens, and Shou shrieks, as does Tora. “What the fuck? Could you at least knock?” Shou yells, hurriedly grabbing the sheets and trying to cover himself.

Tora shuts the door, and calls from outside, “Well, you never have anyone over and you’ve never had a problem with me knocking! Er, hi there, by the way. Tora here.”

“I’m Hiroto! Shou’s new boyfriend!” Hiroto calls back with a laugh.

Shou stares at Hiroto in surprise, and feels his cheeks warm. Hiroto looks back at him, blushing as well, and then Shou smiles at him. He sits up and shouts, “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Uh. Just wanted to ask if you wanted anything because I was going to go down to the conbini. My cigarettes ran out. And congratulations, by the way. You never told us!”

“I don’t want anything, thanks! And like Hiroto said, new boyfriend. I’ll introduce you guys next time!” Shou says. “We have plans right now!”

He hears Tora swearing from outside, and both Shou and Hiroto giggle. Shou lies back down, and turns to Hiroto. “What do you say to putting those plans in motion, huh?”

Hiroto responds by straddling him and kissing him, and that is more than enough.


End file.
